


Mr. Burr, Sir

by JessJesstheBest



Series: Jessie Actually Finished NaNoWriMo and is Rewarding Herself by Writing 24 Days of Klaine (or Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017) [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, I just couldn't think of anything else to do, Klaine Advent, Klaine Advent 2017, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017, M/M, Sorry if Blaine seems too dumb and it's OOC, and I think it's funny some of the ways people screw up Hamilton lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest
Summary: In which "stercer" is not a word.





	Mr. Burr, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> [Klaine Advent](klaineadvent.tumblr.com): Day 18 - Stir

Blaine had his headphones on, sitting staring intently at his computer.

Kurt let him work, occasionally looking over to watch him fondly, but otherwise content to lazily sketch a new jacket for Isabelle. He was lucky he could keep his position at vogue, despite the drama of having to go back to Ohio and all of the time he spent studying. Isabelle was really too good to him.

It helped that his stint in Ohio did mean that he graduated on time and he didn’t have to focus on school anymore. Now, between auditions and working at the diner, he could dedicate most of his time to fashion.

Blaine, having failed out of NYADA once, was now rededicating everything he had to finishing his degree at NYU.

He claimed listening to music helped him. And Kurt could understand that, to an extent: music helped put you in mind of whatever you were supposed to be focusing on.

Blaine, however, was listening to  _ Hamilton _ . And when you’re listening to  _ Hamilton _ it’s kind of impossible to focus on anything else.

As if to demonstrate this, Blaine suddenly sat up, eyebrows furrowed, and took off his headphones. “Hey, Kurt?”

Kurt bit back a smile. “Yes, sweetheart?”

“What’s a stercer?”

Kurt blinked. “Excuse me?”

“This line, in  _ The Election of 1800 _ . I’ve alway said ‘Stercer’ but I don’t know what it means.”

Kurt twisted his mouth, in thought. He knew the musical as well as anyone, having listened to it almost exclusively for months after it first came out. But he couldn’t think of what line Blaine could be talking about. “Give me the stanza.”

Blaine nodded, bopping a little to the slowed beat.

“ _ Well, if it isn’t Aaron Burr, sir. _

_ Alexander! _

_ You’ve created quite a sturcer.” _

Kurt snorted. “Honey he’s saying ‘stir, sir.’ Like: ‘stir’ comma ‘sir’. Like creating a stir.”

Blaine’s eyes widened. “Oh! Oh, I feel dumb. That makes so much more sense.”

Kurt chuckled, shaking his head. “It’s fine, honey. He did say rhyme ‘Burr, sir’ with ‘bursar’ in Act 1, so I get how you might hear that.”

Blaine nodded, but he was still frowning, embarrassed.

Kurt got up, making his way over to his husband. He crouched behind him, kissing him on the head and wrapping his arms around him, rubbing at Blaine’s chest with his hands. “Why don’t you take a break. Get your brain working again.”

Blaine turned, his mouth ticking up reluctantly. “How do you suppose I do that?”

Kurt shrugged, casually. “I’ve hear that orgasms were a great brain stimulant.”

Blaine snorted. “ _ Where _ did you hear that? I’ve always felt  _ less _ articulate after an orgasm, not more.”

“Are you really arguing with me right now?”

Blaine tilted his head, thinking about it for just a moment. Then–

“Nope! Let’s go!”

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable version](http://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/post/168698821060/mr-burr-sir)


End file.
